EL TITIRITERO
by Celtapotter
Summary: UN NUEVO ASESINATO SE DESARROLLA EN LA CIUDAD DE GODRIC, UN CAMBIO EN LA POLICA PROVEE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCLARECER EL CASO, LA ORDEN CUENTA CON LOS MEJORES INVESTIGADORES, ENTRE ELLOS JAMES POTTER, QUIEN DESCUBRIRÁ Q SU ASESINO HABIA MUERTO TIEMPO ATRAS
1. Chapter 1

1

Era media mañana, época en donde el verano se acercaba, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más cálido y un esplendido sol brillaba sobre las grandes torres de oficinas y empresas de diferentes compañías, al igual que unos cuantos hoteles de lujo.

En el segundo edificio más alto de la ciudad de Godric, el dueño de la empresa de importaciones recibía el informe de sus ejecutivos. El Sr. Grindelwald, nunca demostraba emociones en ninguna junta. Por lo que era difícil a sus subalternos saber el estado de ánimo o si sus informes serían bien recibidos o echados a la basura.

El hombre lentamente se puso de pie de frente a sus subordinados, cuando un zumbido rápido entró a la habitación y algo impacto directamente en su pecho y callo de espalda frente a ellos, los hombres se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, hasta que uno de ellos se puso de pie y miró a su jefe mientras su camisa blanca se llenada de sangre.

-¡Llamen rápido a una ambulancia!- otro de los hombres sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar mientras hablaba rápidamente y otro salió de la sala gritando pidiendo un doctor o el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Mientras en el edificio que se localizaba al frente una sombra oscura se deslizaba por una habitación, se sacaba unos guantes de cuero, mientras hablaba por un diminuto micrófono en el cuello de su blusa negra y desarmaba un arma en varias piezas rápidamente. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción pidiendo que el botones subiera por sus maletas.

Mientras en la calle de la acera de enfrente las ambulancias y paramédicos habían hecho su aparición junto con unas patrullas quienes acordonaron la zona y una camilla era sacada por la puerta principal.

-¿pero que escándalo es ese?- en la recepción del hotel, el personal se preguntaba el por que del ruido.

-¿es esto común en su ciudad?- preguntó el elegante cliente que tenía enfrente el recepcionista, mientras esperaba que elaboraran su cuenta y a su esposa.

-Oh no señor- respondió sonriente, mientras extendía hacia el hombre la hoja de papel y el la revisaba, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola baja y su cabello a un lado de su hombro, mientras sus ojos estaban cubiertos con unos lentes oscuros se acercaba con el botones llevando sus maletas en una carretilla.

-estoy lista amor- y dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre, el le pasó una mano por su cintura.

-nos vamos en unos minutos- le dio una sonrisa a su esposa, mientras regresaba la vista al recepcionista que miraba con perplejidad a la hermosa mujer y se preguntaba como ella podía estar con ese hombre. Era elegante, pero físicamente… eran tan alto como ella, pero su cabello negro sin brillo y largo, sus ojos fríos, oscuros y penetrantes… "lo que podía el dinero" pensó mientras el magnate firmaba pagando la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito.

-Su limosina está lista señor- informó el hombre tras el mostrador –espero que el incidente de afuera no le cause problemas para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto- el hombre sonrió tomando a su esposa por la cintura y apretándola a él ya que el recepcionista no le quitaba la vista de encima a su mujer. Salieron por la puerta principal del hotel con el botones siguiéndoles y cargando sus maletas, una limosina negra estaba estacionada enfrente, la pareja miró hacia un lado donde las patrullas aun se encontraban en el lugar, subieron a su transporte y el auto inició su marcha esquivando los congestionamientos.

Cuando llevaban varios minutos, la ventana polarizada que dividía al chofer de los clientes comenzó a bajar, desde el espejo retrovisor podían observarse los ojos azules y las cejas finas de la chofer, que miraba con atención a sus ocupantes que se encontraban en silencio uno a cada lado de las ventanas.

-te queda bien el cabello rubio- la mujer le regresó la mirada quitándose los lentes oscuros descubriendo unos hermosos ojos verdes y mirándola con furia.

-¡odio este color! Prefiero el mío- la joven se llevó sus manos a la cabeza quitándose la peluca y revelando su cabellera pelirroja.

-¿sabes Lily? Rachel tiene razón- dijo el hombre sonriendo a las dos mujeres –te sienta bien el rubio-

-Cállense los dos- dijo sonriente sacudiéndose su cabellera.

-¿todo en orden?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo a la pelirroja de su lado. Mientras ella se llevaba una mano a su pecho mostrando una falsa ofensa.

-¿desconfías de mi Severus?- y sonrió malignamente -¿Cuándo he fallado?- la mujer que conducía se quitó el sombrero de chofer mostrando una cabellera larga negra y riendo ante la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-¿este no es el camino hacia la casa Rachel?- dijo el hombre a la chofer, que en sus ojos reflejaba la culpa.

-lo se hermanito- dijo –pero el jefe quiere vernos- los tres se miraron y suspiraron con resignación. Mientras ella los conducía por diferentes calles hacia uno de los últimos edificios que se encontraban en el área urbana, se detuvo frente a una pequeña estructura de dos pisos. Sus tres ocupantes bajaron y otro hombre recibía las llaves del auto, recibiendo las instrucciones de la joven de ojos azules.

Los tres subieron rápidamente una escalera ubicada en medio del pasillo blanco, la pelirroja estaba más cansada que sus otros dos compañeros, llevaba dos días sin dormir terminando los detalles de su trabajo. Al llegar al segundo piso, caminaron a la derecha hacia la puerta que se encontraba al terminar el pasillo. Al abrirla descubrieron un salón con muy poca luz, una mesa rectangular con ocho sillas a su alrededor, la silla de la cabecera ya estaba siendo ocupada por un hombre de mediana edad, con un bigote corto y perfectamente recortado, unos ojos café claros y serios se visualizaban tras unas gafas cuadradas, su cabello perfectamente peinado y su traje negro intachable.

-buenos días señor Crouch- saludó la pelirroja que presidía al grupo, pasando por la puerta seguida por sus otros dos compañeros, el hombre les correspondió el saludos solicitándoles que tomaran asiento. Los tres jóvenes miraron expectantes a su jefe mientras se sentaban Lily a su lado derecho y Severus junto a Rachel a la izquierda.

-quiero felicitar el trabajo de hoy- habló su jefe, los tres jóvenes sonrieron -…aunque es posible que debamos considerar algunos inconvenientes- los tres borraron sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido señor?- preguntó Rachel.

-el comisionado de policía ha sido cambiado…-los tres se miraron entre ellos –su lugar ha sido ocupado por Albus Dumbledore- la pelirroja se tensionó al instante y una arruga cruzó por su frente –y ha reestructurado el departamento-

El silencio de los tres jóvenes mostraba la tensión en ellos, los hermanos miraban con mayor atención a la pelirroja quien era la que directamente había sufrido las imprudencias del ahora comisionado, Rachel se debatía internamente por que su jefe mencionara y no a quienes deberían de estar más atentos, lo intuía y no quería saber lo que causaría en la pelirroja.

-ha creado una nueva división de investigación especializada llamada "la orden del fénix", a cargo de Remus Lupin y su equipo conformado por Sirius Black, James Potter, Alice y Frank Longbottom-

-he escuchado suficiente- la pelirroja se puso de pie –estoy cansada, permiso- caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

-¡NO HE TERMINADO SEÑORITA EVANS!- gritó Crouch poniéndose en pié y golpeando con un puño la mesa, Severus se puso inmediatamente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su jefe para tranquilizarlo. Lily se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta y se giró para ver a su jefe, la mirada de ella era tan fiera como la de su jefe. El respiro profundo y continuó –solo quiero asegurarme que… si llegan ha ser demasiado curiosos… ¿hará su trabajo?- ella sonrió y se acercó quedando frente a su jefe al otro extremo de la mesa apoyando sus dos manos.

-eso… será un placer señor Crouch- el hombre le regresó la sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente en su silla mientras la pelirroja se daba la vuelta y salía del salón. Los dos jóvenes también salieron detrás de la joven.

-¡Señorita Snape!- llamó su jefe, la joven se detuvo también en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo el pomo y mirándolo. –Investigue a los hombres de Dumbledore incluyendo a la mujer-

-¡si señor!- y salió cerrando tras ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En el edificio en el que se encontraba la policía, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel salía de la oficina de su superior, su mirada era dulce, unas pequeñas ojeras eran visibles bajo sus ojos mientras se dirigía con prisa hacia su oficina, una joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color recibía al castaño con la entrega de la correspondencia, mientras le seguía hacia dentro de la oficina.

-¿Dónde están Potter y Black?- miró a su secretaria interrogante.

-yo les avisé como me ordenó Sr. Lupin, pero…- la mujer se miraba nerviosa.

-Tranquila Vicky- dijo el castaño a la joven –tengo una pequeña idea de donde están- el castaño dejó su correspondencia con fuerza sobre su escritorio y salió azotando la puerta, ocasionando que Vicky se sobresaltara.

Bajó en el ascensor hasta la planta baja, luego tomó un pasillo al lado izquierdo del mismo en donde al finalizar se encontraba una puerta con seguridad, el joven deslizó una tarjeta por el y se abrió, bajó otro tramo de gradas en donde unos murmullos y gritos se escuchaban.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo encontró a sus "maduros amigos" rodeados por otro grupo de compañeros, James y Sirius se encontraban sentados uno cada uno en una silla con rodos, mientras dos de los policías con mayor musculo estaban tras de ellos esperando que otro de ellos terminara la cuenta hacia atrás para lanzar las sillas.

-3…2…1… ¡FUERA!- las dos sillas salieron disparadas hacia el otro extremo del salón en el que dos colchonetas esperaban el impacto de los jóvenes que se inclinaban para ver quien llegaba primero, la silla de James era más rápida y fue el primero en estrellarse contra el colchón. Los gritos y quejidos de los apostadores se dejaron escuchar con fuerza. Mientras los "pilotos" se chocaban las manos con los demás compañeros que disfrutaban la victoria de James.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI!- todos los presentes se tensaron al ver a un superior que les había descubierto, menos James y Sirius que le sonrieron a su amigo del alma, quien les dirigió una mirada asesina a los dos -¡SALGAN TODOS INMEDIATAMENTE ANTES QUE AVISE A SUS SUPERIORES! ¡EXCEPTO USTEDES DOS!- y señaló a James y Sirius que reían del tono autoritario que había ocupado su amigo y que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras todos los demás corrían para salir del lugar.

Cuando quedaron solo los tres James y Sirius se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Vamos Remus…- reía Sirius acercándose a su amigo posando uno de sus brazos en los hombros del castaño, que se la quitó de un manotazo.

-les mandé a llamar hace más de quince minutos- dijo indignado el castaño mientras James se acercaba a ellos.

-pero nos habíamos asegurado de llegar a tiempo…- dijo James tomando su reloj de una pequeña mesa de la esquina.

-¿así? ¿Cómo?- el castaño se cruzo de brazos mirando molesto a sus amigos.

-Alice estaba vigilando…-dijo Sirius –por cierto ¿Dónde esta?- del fondo empezaron a escucharse risas que se acercaban a ellos, mientras una pareja joven se acercaba riéndose y de la mano, mientras la joven se arreglaba su camisa, al ver la mirada del castaño los dos se tensaron.

-¡Remus!- dijo la joven soltándose del otro hombre de pelo cobrizo. James y Sirius volvieron a reír al ver a los jóvenes que se arreglaban sus ropas. Remus rodó sus ojos y pasó en medio de ellos hecho una furia.

-será mejor que le sigamos- les susurró James a sus amigos mientras seguían a su jefe hacia su oficina, entró en ella con sus compañeros tras él, se sentó en su oficina y miró a los cuatro que se quedaron de pie frente a el, James y Sirius reían, mientras Alice y Frank se veían nerviosos.

-chicos ¿en verdad desean hacer este trabajo?- les miró molesto a todos –por que si quieren perder su tiempo en juegos, ¡una guardería estaría de acuerdo a su edad!- se levantó molestó de su silla quedándose frente a ellos y apoyando sus dos manos en el escritorio. –Albus confía en nosotros… ¡¿Y ASÍ ES COMO LE PAGAN?!-

-cálmate Remus…- inició James tratando de tranquilizarlo –lamentamos mucho esto… por favor, te prometo que no volverá a pasar ¿verdad?- y miró a sus compañeros que asintieron, Alice y Frank aun más nerviosos, mientras Sirius y James mostraban sorpresa ante la severidad de su amigo.

-bien, si es así, tenemos nuestro primer caso…- Remus sacó unos papeles de uno de los sobres de manila que tenía sobre el escritorio y los puso frente a ellos quienes se acercaron a agarrar el informe preliminar que había hecho la policía –el asesinato del mayor inversionista de las exportaciones Nurmengard… Geller Grindelwald-

-¡Wow! Mira esto…- dijo Sirius a James –disparo directo al corazón- y silbó

-no hay ninguna huella en la bala- dijo Frank

-un asesino hábil…- dijo James –por fin un buen reto-

-bien, tenemos la autorización para revisar el edificio y el hotel Salazar- Remus sacó las ordenes de registro.

-¡andando chicos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-¡¿Y yo que?!- gritó Alice cruzando sus brazos en su pecho girándose viendo a los chicos que ya estaban en la puerta y mirándola extrañados. –les recuerdo que el hecho que sea la única chica del equipo, no puedes pasarme desapercibida así que ¡mejora tu vocabulario Potter, si quieres que este en tu equipo!-

-Alice…- dijo Frank acercándose a su esposa, mientras James sonreía con nostalgia, la mujer de su vida también hacía lo mismo que Alice.

-perdóname, vamos Alice sabes que ere una pieza importante- y sonriendo salieron de la oficina.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hola ¿Qué les parece? Espero puedan dejarme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

2

En el edificio de exportaciones Nurmengard la actividad no se había detenido, Frank tenía que hablar con los ejecutivos que se encontraban en la reunión en el momento del asesinado de Grindelwald, todos y cada uno se encontraban en reuniones y ajustes por el cambio de mando. Parecía que todo había quedado a manos de un tal Lucius Malfoy, intentaba llegar a su oficina mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a la escena del crimen.

-¿disculpe señorita?- preguntó el castaño a una mujer morena de ojos verdes -¿podría hablar un momento con el señor Lucius Malfoy?-

-en este momento se encuentra en una junta- dijo la mujer sin ni siquiera mirarlo, Frank rodo sus ojos con molestia, pero si este ahora estaba a cargo, era al primero que necesitaba investigar, por lo que no le importó lo que la mujer le había dicho y con seguridad se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy y entró por ella seguido por los reproches de la mujer.

-¡Thomas, Quiero esos informes ahora!- el hombre de cabello rubio y liso hablaba por el teléfono de su oficina cuando vio entrar al castaño seguido por su secretaria, colgó el teléfono con fuerza y se levantó de su sillón -¿Quién demonios es usted?-

-Frank Longbottom, Orden del fénix, departamento de investigaciones- dijo el Auror sacando su placa y enseñándosela al hombre. El rubio frunció el seño y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón –retírate Karen- la mujer asintió y salió de la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Qué quiere?- Frank levantó una ceja molesto, este tipo no tenia ni el más mínimo de modales, caminó despacio hasta la silla que se encontraba al frente de el y se sentó mirándolo fijamente.

-supondremos que usted me invitó a tomar asiento señor Malfoy- Frank se acomodó en el sillón y sacó una grabadora pequeña, su libreta y lápiz. –y ahora señor Malfoy, ¿hace cuanto trabaja en esta empresa?-

-no contestaré nada sin mi abogado presente- dijo el hombre con la sonrisa de lado de manera arrogante, Frank sonrió al hombre sin alterarse.

-bueno señor Malfoy, según recuerdo… primero, usted no está arrestado como para solicitar a su abogado- la sonrisa del señor Malfoy comenzó a borrarse –segundo, solo quien tiene que esconder… tiene que callar y tercero…-

-¡no puede obligarme!- Frank se puso lentamente de pie sin borrar su sonrisa y guardando su libreta en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

-y tercero… usted esta interfiriendo en una investigación policial de máxima prioridad…- la puerta de la oficina se abrió de manera brusca mientras Frank guardaba su grabadora.

-¡aquí está lo que solicitó señor Malfoy!- un joven al cual Frank no pudo ver su rostro ya que se encontraba oculto tras los muchos ampos que cargaba en sus brazos entró en la oficina, era delgado y de cabello oscuro.

-¡THOMAS!- gritó el Sr. Malfoy molesto.

-no se preocupe Sr. Malfoy, regresaré más tarde- Frank pasó al lado del joven y salió de la oficina. Esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran teniendo suerte.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¿han tenido suerte?- preguntó Frank entrando al salón de juntas donde había sido asesinado el Sr. Grindelwald.

-nada aun- respondió su esposa sin apartar su vista de la pantalla de su computadora portátil sentada en una de las esquinas de la sala.

-¡este tipo es un profesional!- dijo Sirius desde la ventana donde se encontraba investigando y sobre donde se suponía la bala entró.

-¿por que lo dices?- preguntó James desde el suelo donde Grindelwald había caído.

-tres cosas pudieron pasar- dijo –alguien ha cambiado estos vidrios, la bala jamás entró aquí o Alice me dice como se abren estas ventanas- todos se dirigieron donde el ojigris buscaba evidencia y abrió las persianas dejando ver unas grandes ventanas cuadradas y que aparentemente se veían selladas y sobre ellas un vidrio más pequeño de forma rectangular.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- dijo James acercándose, Frank se quedó junto a ellos, Alice miró desde su esquina la ventana y comenzó a teclear con fuerza.

-¡lo tengo!- dijo Alice desde su esquina –según el sistema, las ventanas pequeñas se abren unos cuantos minutos a determinadas horas- todos miraron hacia la joven de cabello negro quien les miró –está programado, justo ahora… - todos dirigieron la vista hacia la ventana y observaron que las pequeñas ventanas rectangulares se abrían de forma inclinada.

-¿y la persiana?- preguntó James a Sirius quien volvió a poner la cortina donde observaron que estaba abierta y sin ningún orificio.

-muy bueno ¿no lo crees?- dijo el ojigris levantando sus cejas dos veces.

-sin pistas aquí, solo nos deja el hotel Salazar- dijo el pelinegro de ojos café.

–no estoy muy seguro de eso, Alice trata de entrar a los archivos de Nurmengard- dijo su esposo.

-¿problemas?- preguntó la joven al castaño quien se encogió de hombros.

-no hay mucha colaboración, quiero saber que ocultan-

-bien- dijo ella –me llevará un buen tiempo intentar romper la seguridad-

-Sirius y yo iremos al hotel-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los pelinegros se dirigieron al edificio de enfrente donde se alzaba el exclusivo hotel Salazar, las recepcionistas alzaron la vista coquetamente hacia los policías, Sirius era el más de los dos, James solo sonreía ante la actuación de su amigo.

Una de ellas se aseguró de ser la que les acompañara a las habitaciones V.I.P. y al presidencial que se encontraban en el último piso y del cual, según los cálculos de James, pudo estar el francotirador.

-muchas gracias preciosa- dijo Sirius a la recepcionista castaña que les acompañó hasta el ultimo piso, mientras le besaba una mano, ella deslizó por la mano del ojigris un papel doblado, el le sonrió y con eso la despidió. James rodó los ojos aburrido del comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿nunca te cansas Canuto?- preguntó al ojigris mientras el ascensor descendía y la recepcionista bajaba.

-el hecho que te hayas comprometido Cornamenta, no nos quita a los demás la oportunidad de echarnos nuestros "taquitos de ojo"- James se volvió para encararse a su amigo serio –no me veas así, deberías de aprovechar, tal vez encuentras en ellas a la indicada y no a la cabeza…-

-¡Basta Sirius! Te suplico que no ofendas a Amanda- se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación presidencial.

-vamos James, si lo piensas mejor, sabes que ella no es con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida- James deslizó la tarjeta por la hendidura de la puerta y entraron a la habitación.

-según tu amiga ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo ocupada la habitación?-

-no me cambies el tema James-

-¿quieres callarte y concentrarte en el trabajo?-

-bien, pero no he terminado- Sirius sacó su pequeña libreta de su abrigo y revisó sus apuntes –esta habitación no ha estado ocupada desde hace un mes- James y el ojigris se separaron para ver la habitación. Sirius dio un silbido de admiración al ver el lugar.

-lujosa ¿no?- dijo James viendo la reacción de su amigo, la habitación parecía un apartamento de lujo, una sala enorme y blanca, la cama era grande con doseles que caían desde el techo, el baño poseía un jacuzzi incluido, Sirius iba de un lugar a otro a la habitación y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al encontrar el bar y de donde sacó una botella de whisky de primera -¡deja eso Sirius!- el la volvió a colocar en su lugar con el seño encogido.

-tu le quitas diversión a esto- se acercó a James quien se dirigía a la ventana que daba directo a Nurmengard, Sirius se inclinó al ver una manchita mientras James observaba el vidrio.

-ni siquiera hay restos de pólvora- James pasaba su mano con el guante blanco buscando en los vidrios que estaban intactos.

-James ¿Qué crees que es esto?- el se acerco a su amigo en la alfombra frente al vidrio que observaba, la alfombra blanca tenía una mancha de polvo en forma de triangulo pequeño y perfecto, a unos diez centímetros dos líneas perfectas separadas por un milímetro entre una y otra.

-no lo se Sirius- James sacó una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de ese polvo.

-¿crees que se molesten mucho si nos llevamos esto?- Sirius sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortar la parte de la alfombra donde estaba la pista y con ayuda de James la pusieron en un recipiente de plástico.

-necesitamos las cintas de vigilancia de ayer y hoy- los dos se pusieron en pie y salieron de la habitación.

-yo voy por ellas- dijo el ojigris sonriendo.

-no te tardes por favor, tenemos prisa- y con el fastidio en su rostro salió del hotel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La oficina se encontraba poco iluminada, su teléfono móvil sonó y temía contestar, la pantalla aparecía número no identificado, sabia que correspondía a él, pero si no contestaba tendría que someterse a su ira.

-¿diga?-

-por que tardaste tanto-

-disculpe señor, estaba lejos de mi móvil-

-se que estuvieron los policías ahí-

-si señor, quieren reunirse con cada uno de nosotros-

-¿y?-

-mencione que no lo haría sin mi abogado-

-¡IDIOTA! Sospecharan que algo pasa-

-lo siento señor-

-¡Calla! Diles a los demás lo que hablamos la última vez, todos deben tener la misma historia-

-si señor-

-no te preocupes por los policías, de ellos me encargo yo-

-si señor- la voz del otro lado dejó de oírse, colgó su teléfono y se secó el sudor de su rostro, debía avisar a sus compañeros del plan de él.

-¡Thomas!- gritó el Sr. Malfoy desde su oficina, un joven delgado y nervioso entró a la oficina.

-¿llamó usted señor?-

-trae los documentos de las exportaciones y avisa a la junta. Tenemos reunión urgente hoy a las 8-

-¿de la noche?-

-¡Claro idiota! ¿No se por que te mantengo como mi mano derecha?- el joven se quedó parado frente a el mientras el Sr. Malfoy revisaba unos documentos -¿por que estas aun aquí?- tras las ultimas palabras, el joven salió de la oficina a cumplir las ordenes de su jefe.

Hola, espero que se encuentren super bien, FELICES PASCUAS, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capitulo.

En el próximo capitulo:

_-¿vas a matarme James?- al hombre casi se le cae la pistola de la impresión, "esa voz" la conocía y ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?_

_-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- la mujer rió, James frunció el ceño, el conocía esa risa, ¡pero era imposible! La mujer sin bajar sus brazos, comenzó a girarse para quedar frente a frente. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, su tez blanca, sus labios rojo fuego, su cabello recogido en un moño, pero había una sombra que no le permitía observar mejor el color._

_-Se que soy fácil de olvidar- dijo la mujer acercándose a él, cuando la luz dio directamente en su cabello no hubo más dudas._

_-¡Lily!- y bajó su arma, la pelirroja deslizó un arma por la manga de su blusa y apuntó a la cara de James -¡es imposible, tu estas muerta… hace años!- la mujer sonrió de lado._

Espero sus reviews y cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Frank se sentía desconcertado, había entrevistado a los ocho empresarios y la misma historia había sido escuchada de cada uno de ellos, letra por letra. A pesar que variara las preguntas la misma respuesta recibía, llevaba en su grabadora las voces y analizaría cada una para encontrar algunas pistas que le permitieran encontrar algo que les acercara al culpable.

Al llegar a la estación, se acercó a su esposa, le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla y la abrazó dándole más besos cortos por todo su rostro causando risas en la mujer

-¡Ahg!– dijo Sirius girando en su silla tapándose los ojos –¡quieren dejar eso para cuando estén a solas!-

-y a ti ¿Qué mosca te picó?- dijo Frank serio mirando al ojigris.

-no logra identificar a que pertenecen las manchas que encontramos ayer en el hotel- dijo James entrando a las instalaciones del cuartel riendo y trayendo cafés para todos. Sirius se alborotó su cabello frustrado.

-nunca he fallado en identificar las pistas- dijo frustrado el ojigris tomando su café. Frank se acercó junto a él y James viendo la extraña formación de polvo sobre el pequeño trozo de alfombra blanca.

-nunca he visto algo así- mencionó el castaño. Alice giraba entre sus dedos un lápiz mientras tecleaba con una mano, dejó descargando un archivo y se fue al lugar donde los hombres estaban.

-¡Valla!- dijo la joven admirada, los tres le miraron mientras ella sonreía y observaba sus rostros –me extraña que no lo hayan identificado antes y más tu Sirius siendo tan obvia-

-¿Qué?- dijo el ojigris indignado -¿sabes lo que es esta maldita cosa?- señalando hacia el pequeño trozo de alfombra colocado en la mesa.

-y tu también lo sabrías si prestaras un poco más de atención a tus victimas-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo mucho más molesto, causando las carcajadas en Alice –quieres decirme ¿Qué demonios es?-

-es la marca de los zapatos de mujer Malkim- todos le miraron extrañados, ella rodo sus ojos y decidió explicar –Es una de las mejores zapaterías de calzado femenino y de las más excesivas en sus precios. Todas sus piezas se distinguen por el tipo de tacón- ella señaló la marca con su dedo.

-¡imposible!- dijo incrédulo Sirius.

-¿quieres apostar?- respondió la mujer, mientras se quitaba uno de sus zapatos y mostrándole la suela a Sirius. El zapato poseía una triangulo exacto de aguja y la suela antideslizante eran las líneas que se encontraban en la misma mancha de polvo.

Sirius y James miraron con curiosidad el zapato de Alice, Frank abrazó a su esposa, repentinamente su computadora comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y ella corrió hacia la maquina, mientras tecleaba desesperada.

-¡no, no, no!- dijo molesta –maldito virus…-

-problemas…- dijo su esposo

-casi, pero creo que tengo algo- Sirius se acercó a la mujer para devolverle su zapato.

-creo James que es marca debe de estar desde antes del asesinato-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Frank

-este trabajo merece una precisión increíble, cosa difícil para una mujer-

-¿no crees que una mujer pudo matar a Grindelwald?- Sirius se puso a reír.

-sería imposible- Alice se ofendió y se puso en pie para encararlo.

-conocí a una mujer que perfectamente pudo haber hecho ese tiro- dijo molesta frente a él. James se acercó a los dos para separarlos.

-pero esta muerta Alice- dijo James con tristeza y salió del salón con la mirada de sus compañeros siguiéndolo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¿Qué haces Rachel?- se acercó la pelirroja a su amiga, mientras ella imprimía parte del informe para su jefe.

-este…- dijo nerviosa, tratando de acercarse a su computadora sin que la pelirroja notara su intención, pero ella era mucho más rápida y se sentó frente al monitor para ver en lo que ella estaba trabajando. Sonrió (no era lo que Rachel se esperaba), la pelirroja miró con cariño la foto del matrimonio de su amiga Alice.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Ya era hora que Frank se decidiera- siguió leyendo el informe de manera animada, la oji azul se sentó a su lado contándole las cosas que había averiguado de los antiguos amigos y compañeros de trabajo de la pelirroja. El ascenso de Remus, que ya lo sabía; El pica flor de Sirius, que nunca cambiaría; hasta que llegó a la persona que en realidad buscaba "Potter, James" a medida leía su rostro fue cambiando de emociones, hasta llegar al enojo cuando vio en los últimos renglones que estaba comprometido y que su boda sería en… –un mes…- susurró con un suspiro, se levantó del escritorio dejando a Rachel aun con su trabajo.

-¿A dónde vas Lily?- le preguntó preocupada, ella se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada y giró su rostro para verla.

-a la sala- por las ventanas podía observarse el sol ya oculto, pasó por el bar sacando una botella de Whisky y se fue a la sala, decidió poner un poco de música y comenzó a servirse su trago.

El había rehecho su vida, ella había pasado completamente a la historia… realmente ella ya no existía. Se veía feliz en la fotografía junto a esa mujer "Amanda" la debilidad de él siempre eran las rubias, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de creer que sería distinto?

-¿Lily?- se acercó la oji azul con su hermano. Severus detuvo a su hermana.

-Acaba con tu informe y descansa. Debes llevárselo temprano a Crouch. Yo me quedo con ella- ella asintió y se fue, el joven se acercó a su amiga colocando el tapón en la botella.

–No he acabado- dijo poniendo se de pie y arrebatándole la botella de las manos a su amigo, mantenía el equilibrio, aun no estaba ebria. El fue hacia el mueble del bar y sacó un vaso para él -¿Qué haces?- mientras observaba como el también se servía un trago.

-te acompaño y me detendré hasta que lo hagas tu- dijo sonriente y se sentó al lado de su amiga -¿Qué sucede Lily? Rachel me dice que leíste su informe… ¿es por él verdad?-

-siempre es él- dijo, apretando su vaso con fuerza – ¿sabes que es lo que más me molesta?- y lo vacio de un trago –Me hice tantas ilusiones con él… le creí… pensé que en verdad el sería distinto conmigo- comenzó a servirse y a beber más –y nunca dejó de ser el "conquistador Potter"- Severus se sirvió la misma cantidad de tragos que ella se servía. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, el silencio solo era interrumpido con el sonido del vaso y la botella vaciándose cada vez más.

-solo fue el equivocado Lily. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te valore como te lo mereces- ella rió –…por lo menos, sabes que el amor de tu vida aun está fuera y no le conoces… no lo dejaste ir como yo- ella le miró curiosa, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer los estragos en ambos, posiblemente por eso él hablaría de lo que nunca le había contado.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- él se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba otro trago

-Rachel y yo fuimos llamados a la organización- dijo mirando hacia la oscura ventana –yo no estaba seguro de entrar… la amaba, quería hacer mi vida con ella… pero… Me prometí a mi mismo cuidar de Rachel. Mi madre muerta, mi padre una desgracia… siempre he cuidado de ella desde pequeño, no podía abandonarla y más en este estilo de vida, así que…- suspiró -… desaparecí- continuaron en silencio mientras continuaban tomando y la música sonaba más triste; quizás era el alcohol o el sentimiento que los dos tenían por sus respectivos ex estaba haciendo mella hasta en la música. Se acabaron juntos dos botellas de Whisky, ella se acercó a él y se recostó en sus hombros, mientras él le pasaba su brazo por sus hombros para confortarla. Ella se inclinó hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vales mucho Severus- él sonrió y besó la frente de la pelirroja

-no vale la pena que te pongas así por él- los dos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, Lily acercó una de sus manos al rostro de él para acariciarlo, el presionó su mano junto a la de ella, quien se acercó más a él y le besó en los labios siendo correspondida por él. Se besaban con pasión, mientras las caricias entre ambos eran más urgentes. Ella se levantó y se sentó a horcadas sobre él moviendo lentamente las caderas presionándose sus vientres.

El se levantó con ella en sus brazos, mientras continuaba besándola y Lily mordisqueando su cuello hacia la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta para evitar ser interrumpidos…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Abrió lentamente sus ojos intentando acoplarlos a la luz que se deslizaba por su ventana, tenía un presentimiento de angustia en su pecho pero… ¿Por qué? Poco a poco algunos recuerdo de la noche anterior llegaron a la conciencia, se sentó rápidamente, "Mala idea" sintió un mareo "culpa del alcohol" él no estaba ya a su lado, pero las ropas de ambos aun estaban ahí. Llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos "¡Ay no ¿Qué hice?!" y ahora ¿Cómo miraría a su amigo a la cara?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó inquieto Severus, viendo a la joven sentada, mientras él llevaba el desayuno de ambos. Ella se miró, estaba medio desnuda, se colocó una camiseta que tenía sobre el respaldo de su cama, le regresó la vista a su amigo mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-Severus…- le miró por primera vez desde que el entró en la habitación –perdóname… yo… no se que me paso anoche- él a su lado le sonrió.

-tranquila…- el respiró profundo –no solo fuiste tu, parte de la culpa la tengo yo también…- le tomó de la mano -… el alcohol… nos sentíamos mal… y pues…-él ya no pudo continuar y giró su rostro a otro lado.

-Perdóname, ¿Amigos?- preguntó la pelirroja, los dos se veían tan avergonzados de lo que habían hecho, él le regresó la mirada a la pelirroja y asintió.

-Amigos- estrecharon sus manos, ella junto a él tomaron las tostadas de la bandeja – ¿has intentado acercarte a ella?- preguntó más alegre.

-no…- suspiró – Rachel y yo entramos a "la sombra", y como no existimos…- se calló mientras masticaba su tostada.

-lo se- respiró la pelirroja colocando su tasa de café en la bandeja -¿Cómo fingieron su muerte?-

-morimos con Rachel en un viaje de negocios, la avioneta se estrelló en el mar, nunca nos encontraron- ella colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de el para que le viera y le sonrió con ternura.

-algún día saldremos de esto y tal vez puedas acercarte- él le tomó la mano de su mejilla y sonrió.

-¡Lily traigo…!- la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja se abrió de golpe con Rachel en el marco de la puerta, ella abrió su boca con asombro mirando a la pelirroja y a su hermano aun sentados en la cama y la ropa de ambos regada por el cuarto ¡él había olvidado cerrar la puerta! -¡No puede ser!-

-Rachel, no es lo que crees…- inicio su hermano –bueno si…. Pero no…- Rachel comenzó a reírse, mientras su hermano y la pelirroja se sonrojaban.

-Rachel por favor…- dijo suplicante Lily -… fue un accidente… el alcohol… ¿entiendes?- la oji azul reía a carcajadas.

-tranquilos, estoy bastante grandecita para entender- mientras se quitaba unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos -… pero bien, gracias por alegrarme el día. El jefe acaba de mandar un nuevo trabajo, pero con órdenes que ustedes dos lo evalúen-

-ok, si desalojan mi habitación puedo arreglarme en treinta minutos- los hermanos salieron de la habitación (Severus se llevó su ropa) y se arregló.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily y Severus se habían quedado en silencio leyendo los datos del nuevo trabajo que le habían solicitado a la organización, ella miraba de reojo la reacción de su compañero, esto sería más difícil para el. Cuando él puso los papeles sobre la mesa, llevó sus manos hacia su cara frotándose sus ojos.

-no lo haremos Severus- dijo decidida la pelirroja –no lo haré-

-Lily…- Severus le regresaba la mirada a la joven –sabía que el estaba metido en algo, pero no en esto…-

-¡no importa!- dijo la pelirroja poniéndole su mano sobre la de él –aun así no lo haré-

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Rachel.

-¿déjame hacerlo a mi Lily?- dijo emocionada –he estado entrenando y se que puedo hacerlo-

-¡No Rachel!- dijo la pelirroja, mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo y le devolvía una mirada de ayuda a Severus.

-Rachel, ya escuchaste a Lily. Crouch dijo que nosotros evaluáramos el caso, así que no, es no- tomó la carpeta de la mesa, mientras Lily tomaba los de ella y colocaba los papeles que habían dejado regados en la mesa saliendo del estudio después de Severus, mientras uno de los papeles se salía de la carpeta de la pelirroja sin darse cuenta y salieron dejando a la oji azul en el estudio. Cuando la puerta estaba cerrada ella tomó la hoja que se había salido de la carpeta de la pelirroja en el que casualmente estaba la información en donde el objetivo estaría en dos noches como los hacía por años.

Sonrió para si misma, les enseñaría a su amiga y hermano que ya estaba preparada y con esa idea salió del salón.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Necesitaba despejarse, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos dos días, recordar a James, lo que hizo con Severus, el caso que habían rechazado… necesitaba estar junto a su amigo, sabía que en estos momentos era difícil para él retomar cosas de su pasado, a pesar que la relación entre ellos no había cambiado, cosa que le hacía sentirse mejor, realmente el era un buen hombre y amigo no quería hacerle daño.

Entró a la sala de la casa, la encontró en silencio… pensó que los hermanos seguramente habían salido, cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación su móvil comenzó a sonar. Vio el numero a quien correspondía la llamada y contestó.

-dime Severus-

-¿está Rachel contigo?-

-no, recién llego a la casa y no hay nadie-

-no la he visto todo el día y no la encuentro por ningún lado- la pelirroja corrió inmediatamente hacia el cuarto de su amiga, estaba vacío y un mal presentimiento inundó su pecho. Corrió hasta el estudio, pulsó una clave entre los cajones de una de la librera en el que servía como fachada para ver su arsenal de "herramientas de trabajo" una de sus armas hacía falta -¿Lily?-

-¿Severus? ¿Qué tan cerca estas del Casino Azkaban?- el hombre comenzó a maldecir por el teléfono, mientras la pelirroja tomaba las llaves de su carro y salía rápidamente. -¿Severus?-

-No llegaré a tiempo Lily-

-yo voy en camino, ven a la casa directamente. Necesitarás una larga plática con tu hermana- colgó el teléfono y se concentró en manejar y llegar a tiempo de detener a Rachel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?- preguntó por quinta vez el ojigris viendo a su alrededor.

-Cálmate Canuto, Alice pinchó este mensaje antes que ese virus acabara con él -Azkaban era uno de los casinos más exclusivos y surgían rumores sobre el tráfico de una red de prostitución; aun no habían podido comprobarlo. Estar en ese lugar ponía nervioso a los policías, ya que entraron como unos clientes más y no con orden de trabajo –si el asesino da su golpe hoy aquí, podremos ir tras el y atraparlo-

-espero que tengas razón, por que sino, tu pagas lo que consumimos hoy aquí- los dos tomaban sus tragos de la barra, repentinamente el grito de algunas personas altero el ambiente del lugar, los dos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse; un hombre de edad madura se encontraba tirado entre las sillas de una de las mesas, la sangre salía desde el pecho, mientras una mujer joven presionaba con una de las mantas sobre la herida mientras llamaba a los médicos. Los policías comenzaron a ver en los alrededores, el techo y por las ventanas unas sombras se alejaban, James y Sirius corrieron hacia las gradas para alcanzar a los asesinos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había preparado todo para el trabajo, les demostraría a sus compañeros que ella también estaba capacitada y no solo como la genio de las computadoras. Ajustó su equipo y esperó a que el objetivo llegara. Pero su cuerpo se congeló al verlo, habían pasado casi 10 años desde que le vio por última vez sentado tras un escritorio con sus negocios. Su padre estaba entre dos mujeres que parecían de la edad de ella y con quienes jugueteaba de manera morbosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deslizó sus manos alejándolas del arma.

-te dije que no tomaríamos el trabajo- Lily se acercó a su compañera colocándose a su lado sin mirarla, mientras los ojos de Rachel le miraban con sorpresa por su repentina llegada, la pelirroja poseía una frialdad en su mirada –ya cobraste por el trabajo, así que debe terminarse- le arrebató el arma; apuntó al blanco y disparó…

James y Sirius corrían escaleras arriba para encontrar a los asesinos, el ojigris se tropezó y cayó.

-continúa, ya te alcanzo- su amigo continuó, mientras el se arreglaba el zapato para continuar, James se reconfortó al escuchar que sus pasos venían cerca de el. Llegó al pasillo justo cuando dos personas corrían hacia la puerta del ascensor.

-¡Alto!- pudo observar que las dos eran mujeres, la más alta empujo a la otra mujer al ascensor y cerró la puerta, la otra figura se quedo frente al aparato dando la espalda al policía y puso sus manos en alto cubiertas por guantes de cuero.

-¿vas a matarme James?- al hombre casi se le cae la pistola de la impresión, "_esa voz_" la conocía y ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- la mujer rió, James frunció el ceño, el conocía esa risa, ¡pero era imposible! La mujer sin bajar sus brazos, comenzó a girarse para quedar frente a frente. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, su tez blanca, sus labios rojo fuego, su cabello recogido en un moño, pero había una sombra que no le permitía observar mejor el color.

-Se que soy fácil de olvidar- dijo la mujer acercándose a él, cuando la luz dio directamente en su cabello no hubo más dudas.

-¡Lily!- y bajó su arma, la pelirroja deslizó un arma por la manga de su blusa y apuntó a la cara de James -¡es imposible, tu estas muerta… hace años!- la mujer sonrió de lado.

-¿te parezco un fantasma James?- con su mano libre, retiró sus anteojos mostrando los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, escuchó los sonidos de unos pasos acercándose –bueno, debo irme- colocó nuevamente sus anteojos y disparó a la ventana que tenía a su derecha, el vidrio se hizo añicos y en menos de dos segundos se lanzó por ahí. James corrió hacia la ventana para verla, se deslizaba con gracia por las escaleras de emergencia, un volvo negro la esperaba, se subió en él y salió a toda velocidad.

-¡Cornamenta!- el Ojigris respiró aliviado al ver a su amigo en pié junto a la ventana rota, pero se preocupó al ver el rostro pálido de su amigo -¿Qué te pasa?- miró hacia el suelo donde un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde la ventana –¡James, suelta el marco!- Sirius le tomó las manos forcejeando para que quitará sus manos de los vidrios y donde un feo corte le atravesaba su mano izquierda -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma?- sacó su pañuelo y amarró con fuerza sobre la mano de su compañero para evitar que saliera más sangre. -¡Por Merlín James ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- lo agarró de los hombros obligándole a verle cara a cara, los ojos café de su amigo mostraban angustia y tristeza.

-Lily- el ojigris se extrañó, ¿que tenia que ver ella en ese momento?

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lily… era ella…- sirius soltó a su amigo y su rostro se mostró mucho más serio, la cordura de su amigo y hermano estaba fallando, los horarios extras de trabajo estaban cobrando su cuenta.

-James, Lily murió hace años ¿lo recuerdas?- James comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

-Lily está viva…, ella es el asesino, mejor dicho, la asesina- Sirius ya estaba preocupado, su amigo había perdido la cabeza y definitivamente se había vuelto loco.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado tantos años, que nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto encontrarlo nuevamente. Mientras iban de camino a la casa, Rachel y ella no habían cruzado palabra. Pensaba que seguramente su amiga sentiría algún rencor hacia ella por haber acabado con la vida de su padre. El hombre podría ser la peor rata de alcantaría de la ciudad, pero al fin y al cabo era el padre de Rachel y Severus.

La oji azul manejaba como los demonios regularmente, pero justamente hoy su mirada perdida y pensativa estaba al frente mientras tomaba atajos para llegar a su destino como cualquier conductor prudente. El automóvil de Severus ya estaba en el parqueo. Tendría que mandar a alguien de la compañía para que fuera por el de ella.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron del auto, mientras Severus les abría la puerta de golpe y veía en la cara de ambas dolor, la pelinegra al ver a su hermano se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder un poco, Lily entró y cerró la puerta tras ella; mientras la mirada de su amigo se posaba en ella y en su hermana.

La pelirroja pasó al lado de los hermanos y subió las escaleras con prisa hacia su habitación. Severus esperó pacientemente hasta que su hermana dejó de llorar y secaba su rostro con la camisa de su hermano que había dejado completamente empapada.

-Espero que ahora entiendas por que habíamos dicho "no" al caso- ella solo asintió. –Mírame Rachel – dijo – creo que para que comprendas mejor deberías de leer esto- su hermano le dio el expediente que ella misma había entregado a ellos por orden del jefe para que estudiaran el caso.

-¿Tu sabías sobre esto verdad?- le preguntó mientras ojeaba algunas cosas que lograba leer entre líneas en las cosas de trafico y explotación de prostitución infantil en el que estaba metido su padre.

-tenía mis sospechas, pero las pruebas de las investigaciones eran contundentes-

-bueno, nunca fue un buen padre, ni siquiera lo mirábamos…- suspiró –creo que tiene el final que merece ¿no?- le preguntó.

-eso espero Rachel- le dio un beso en su frente y le sonrió. – ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?-

-Habían unos policías de la Orden en el casino- Severus se tensionó ante lo que su hermana le dijo, sería posible que… -Nos vieron-

-¿los identificaste Rachel?- la joven asintió -¿y?-

-solo logre ver a Potter, el nos interceptó- Severus maldijo por lo bajo, esto pintaba mal. –Lily habló con el-

-¡¿Qué dices?- dijo ya entre molesto y angustiado -¿pero como se le ocurrió?-

-si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiéramos podido escapar- en el instante que la oji azul terminó de decir esas palabras, comenzaron a escucharse cosas golpearse y quebrarse en la habitación de la pelirroja. Severus se separó de su hermana y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta la habitación.

* * *

Se había graduado de la academia, una de las mejores francotiradores de la promoción e inmediatamente aceptada dentro del mejor grupo de Aurores de la estación.

Desde el primer día que puso un pie en su lugar de trabajo se le acercó un joven. Era muy atractivo, en el momento que él la vio una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin ninguna timidez se colocó frente a ella, le tomó de la mano, la beso y se presentó:

-¡Hola Hermosa! Mi nombre es James- ella encogió un poco el seño, la había llamado ¿hermosa?, no había terminado de digerir la idea, cuando otro joven de cabello ondulado y ojos grises se acercaba.

-¡James! ¿No vas a presentarme a la muñeca?- ¡¿Muñeca? Y ahora el otro se atrevía a llamarla ¡muñeca!, su gesto se volvió más molesto, se alejó un paso de ellos y los miró de arriba abajo.

-me imagino que estos son los payasos del comité de bienvenida- dijo sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro, mientras los dos jóvenes le miraban sorprendidos.

-disculpa a mis compañeros…- otro joven de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, se acercó, su gesto era gentil, él le tendió la mano para presentarse -…Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, si no me equivoco eres la agente Evans ¿Verdad?- por fin un poco de amabilidad pensó la pelirroja aceptando la mano del joven llamado Remus y caminando junto a el, dejando parados a los otros dos.

-Si- respondió –puedes llamarme Lily-

-Es un placer Lily, bienvenida a la división uno del cuerpo de aurores, te presentaré con todo el equipo-

-Gracias- respondió amablemente la joven, era imposible no portarse así ante la amabilidad.

-Bueno, ya conociste a James y Sirius…- ella hizo una mueca de disgusto en su cara que el castaño noto y sonrió –no les hagas caso, son buenos chicos, solo un poco traviesos nada más- ella levantó una ceja, no estaba tan convencida del adjetivo que Remus había utilizado para ellos. Caminaron por uno de los pasillos hasta una sala que imaginó era para reuniones, después hacia un salón lleno de varios cubículos y se detuvieron en el tercero de ellos.

-esta será tu oficina…- señaló a un cubículo con un pequeño escritorio, una silla y archivero, ella observó que su apellido se encontraba puesto sobre el escritorio -si me acompañas, te presentaré a los demás- caminaron hasta el final de la sala y salieron por otra puerta que daba al gimnasio del lugar, caminaron por entre los casilleros y observó que ya había uno con su apellido y pasaron de largo hacia el gimnasio. Una joven de cabello negro y liso se acercó sonriente a ellos.

-¡Hola! Soy Alice, por fin ya no seré la única mujer del equipo- Alice abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja, quien rió ante la actitud, otros dos hombres uno alto y el otro pequeño se acercaron a Remus.

-bienvenida agente Evans- dijo el más alto –soy Frank Longbottom-

-yo soy Peter Petegrew- Lily saludó a cada uno.

-Bien, ya los conoces a todos- dijo el sonriente Remus

-no se… según dicen ella es ruda. Pero… no lo creo- dijo alguien desde la puerta del gimnasio, todos giraron para ver quien era el que había hablado y nuevamente el chico de gafas y su amigo se encontraban riendo.

-¡Sirius!- le llamó la atención Remus, el ojigris solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó junto con James donde se encontraban los demás -¿quieres ser más cortés con nuestra compañera?- regaño el castaño. Alice le tomó el brazo a la pelirroja y le susurro.

-no les hagas caso, ellos siempre son así- la pelirroja encogió más el seño.

-Vamos Remus, es una belleza, pero… ¿es tan letal como dicen?- la pelirroja dio una sonrisa de lado.

-¿quieres probar?- Lily caminó seductoramente hacia el ojigris para colocarse a muy escasa distancia de su rostro, Alice rodó sus ojos, mientras Sirius reía "la tenía" ella había caído bajo sus encantos. La pelirroja se giró hacia Remus -¿Dónde está la sala de tiro?- Remus señaló a la siguiente puerta, luego ella se giró nuevamente al ojigris –una sola bala, tu y yo-

-Como gustes muñeca- dijo el ojigris, caminando hacia la sala que Remus había señalado, todo el grupo iba tras ellos. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para encararlo nuevamente quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro nuevamente.

-Una cosa más, si yo gano ¡Jamás me llamarás muñeca! Solo Evans- el ojigris sonrió seductoramente.

-Pero si gano yo, serás "mi muñeca"- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia la amplia sala de tiro, Sirius caminó decidido a tomar una de las armas de entrenamiento y comenzó a cargarla, el castaño le señaló a Lily donde podía tomar una ella y la preparó más rápido que Sirius.

Los dos se colocaron sus protectores, Lily le cedió al joven la oportunidad de disparar primero, el se colocó en el limité, tomó el arma con sus dos manos y disparó. La bala dio unos 10 centímetros lejos del centro, James y Peter aplaudieron al ojigris, quien giró el arma y soplo la boquilla de la pistola como los actores de las películas de vaqueros y se puso junto a sus dos fans.

Lily caminó hacia el lugar de tiro, se alejo dos metros del limité, tomó el arma con una sola mano y disparó dando justo en el centro, los fans de Sirius y el mismo se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Frank, Alice y Remus felicitaron a la pelirroja por el esplendido tiro. Ella desarmó el arma sin quitar la vista del ojigris y la colocó frente a el y comenzó a salir del salón, cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo y se giró antes de salir.

-Una cosa más…- dijo la pelirroja – solo por si se les olvida…- dijo señalando con su mano a James, Peter y Sirius –soy Evans. Para los demás…- dijo sonriendo a Frank, Alice y Remus –me gusta que me digan Lily- y salió del salón. Frank se colocó tras James y Sirius.

-Uyyyy, parece que encontraron a la horma de su zapato- les palmeo la espalda y salió riendo junto a Alice de la mano. Sirius comenzó a despotricar contra la pelirroja.

-ella es, es, es…- dijo con molestia

-Maravillosa- susurró James mirando aun por la puerta donde la pelirroja había salido minutos antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hola Lily! ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?- saludó James Potter a la pelirroja sentándose en la esquina de su escritorio.

-¡No! Y soy Evans para ti Potter- dijo sin levantar los ojos de sus papeles que revisaba.

-Vamos pelirroja, ¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo?- dijo mirándola con ojitos de perrito, Lily dejó sus papeles sobre el escritorio y lo miró directamente a sus ojos.

-Cuando el infierno se congele, Potter- y volvió a tomar entre sus manos los documentos que leía.

-mmm – dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba su mentón meditando.

–déjame en paz Potter, la respuesta será igual siempre. ¿Qué no te cansas?- dijo incomoda

–Se cuando alguien vale la pena y no me voy a cansar hasta que aceptes- la pelirroja resoplo y volvió a la lectura.

-¿Estas lista Lily?- Remus apareció en la entrada del cubículo vistiendo un esmoquin negro, se veía muy elegante. -¡Hola James! ¿No sabía que estabas aquí?-

-¡Oh por Dios!- la pelirroja revisó su reloj expresando una maldición –lo siento se me paso el tiempo. Dame 15 minutos y estoy lista- recogió todos los documentos y los guardo en la gaveta de su oficina, tomó una pequeña maleta que tenía bajo el escritorio, James miraba con asombro a su "amigo" y a la pelirroja. -¡Alice!- gritó Lily a su amiga mientras pasaba entre los dos hombres y corría hacia los vestidores, su amiga salió de su cubículo con una maleta pequeñita bajo el brazo corriendo tras la pelirroja.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo James dirigiéndose a Remus -¿Cómo pudiste? ¿la invitaste a salir?- dijo indignado a su amigo. El castaño suspiró y bajo la vista.

-no James, ella me pidió ser su pareja hoy-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó el pelinegro -¿a dónde van?-

-su hermana se casa hoy, así que le acompaño a la boda- James miró hacia el vestidor donde los ruidos de las dos mujeres hablando y a veces gritando se escuchaban.

-¡Ya no se que hacer con ella!- dijo frustrado James –cada vez que quiero acercarme me manda por un tubo-

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Remus irónico y mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.

-¿Por qué la ironía lunático?- dijo serio el moreno.

-James ¿Qué sientes realmente por Lily?- James miró molesto a Remus.

-¡Lunático! Voy a ser de cuenta y caso que no me has preguntado eso- dijo señalando a Remus con su dedo índice -¡Sabes que la amo! Desde el primer día que la vi-

-pues no lo demuestras cornamenta- dijo Remus tranquilamente apoyándose en el escritorio de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?- respondió molesto James. –Llevo casi año y medio tras ella ¿y dices que no se lo demuestro?- levantó su mano y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos –las flores, pancartas, serenatas, joyería, postres… -

-lo estas enfocando mal James- Remus negó con su rostro. -si crees que Lily necesita eso… realmente no la mereces-

-pero…-

-¡Lista!- la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó en la entrada de la oficina, Remus se separó de James que tenía la boca abierta, para acercarse a la pelirroja que lucía un hermoso vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo y suelto en las piernas, su espalda quedaba al descubierto y su cabello recogido en un hermoso moño, unos aretes y collar del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¡Te ves hermosa Lily!- dijo el castaño.

-realmente maravillosa- dijo embelesado James.

-¡James!- una rubia teñida entró corriendo al departamento de Aurores y se colgó del cuello del pelinegro. La pelirroja junto a los demás miraron la escena donde la mujer besó a James. Lily les dio la espalda y se giró hacia Remus.

-¿nos vamos Remus?- preguntó Lily. Ignorando a la pareja. Alice miraba muda la escena que se desarrollaba.

-solo un segundo…- se acercó nuevamente a James para susurrarle a su oído –piensa en lo que te he dicho, si quieres que Lily sea la única…- miró de reojo a la rubia al lado de James –…deberías de demostrárselo- el pelinegro se sobresaltó y entendió por fin a que se refería su amigo.

-El taxi espera por nosotros Lily- dijo el castaño ofreciendo su brazo para que la pelirroja lo tomara, mientras Alice se despedía de ellos.

-¡Diviertanse!-

* * *

-¡Lily! ¡Abre esa puerta o la tiro!- parecía que los objetos al quebrarse más los golpes a la puerta del joven no hacían efecto en ella, por lo que el no tubo más remedio que cumplir su amenaza, se alejó un poco para tomar la distancia necesaria y le dio una fuerte patada a cerradura que se quebró, con su hombro dio nuevamente otro golpe no tan fuerte como el anterior y logró abrirla.

Entró en el momento que la pelirroja lanzaba el teléfono de su habitación hacia el espejo haciéndolo pedazos, mientras se deslizaba de la cama hasta sentarse en el suelo encogiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho y agarrándoselas con sus brazos. El hombre se acercó cautelosamente a ella, por el rostro de la joven caían gruesas lagrimas que cruzaban sus mejillas, se sentó a su lado. Los dos se quedaron un instante viéndose a los ojos, hasta que ella se apoyo en su pecho y continuo su llanto, el acarició suavemente la melena de la joven y la abrazó con fuerza esperando que ella recobrara la tranquilidad antes de hablar.

Rachel se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con cautela y vio a su hermano acariciando la espalda de la joven que poco a poco iba aplacando su llanto, traía en sus manos una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes de té y se sentó frente a ellos, los ojos de Lily eran inexpresivos y su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar, ella le ofreció la bebida y la tomó de sus manos agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa. No faltaba palabras entre ellos para saber que cada uno se apoyaba en su dolor, todos habían tenido que enfrentar algo muy difícil ese día, poco a poco llegó la calma entre ellos, era muy avanzada la madrugada cuando la primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue la pelirroja, Severus la levanto con suavidad mientras Rachel arreglaba rápidamente la cama para recostarla, los dos salieron de la habitación dejando que la joven descansara y que este día pasara al olvido no solo para ella, sino, también para los hermanos.

* * *

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!- Remus entraba a su oficina seguido por James y Sirius.

-¡Por favor Remus! ¡Necesito estar seguro!- James aun se sostenía la mano donde se había herido, mientras Sirius en silencio escuchaba la discusión de sus amigos.

-no se como se te ha metido en la cabeza eso- dijo mas sereno el castaño y se sentó en su sillón tras su escritorio observando a su amigo –James, la vi morir, yo estaba ahí-

-¡Te juro que era ella Remus!- no despegó los ojos de su amigo, sabía que debía convencerlo y demostrar que no estaba loco –por favor, deja que hagamos una exhumación al cuerpo-

-No puedo ordenar eso James-

-Claro que si puedes, ¡eres el jefe, tú puedes hablar con Albus para dar esa orden!-

-pero no lo haré, James por favor entiende, el caso está cerrado y no amerita investigación- el castaño dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Sirius quien salió al rescate.

-Cornamenta, Lily murió. Tu y yo estuvimos en su funeral, lloramos en su tumba cuando la enterramos…- miró a su amigo que se derrumbaba en la silla junto a él.

-Sabemos que fue mas duro para ti que para todos nosotros, pero…-

-ustedes no tienen ni idea…- y levantó su rostro viendo a cada uno de sus amigos –mi vida acabo con ella en esa tumba, mis sueños… yo fui enterrado con ella- suspiró y miró a través de la ventana que estaba tras su jefe

-James, ahora tienes a Amanda- dijo el castaño y el ojigris resoplo, no le caía bien la rubia.

–no saben lo que es dormir cada noche y desear que la que este a mi lado sea otra; despertar cada mañana y desear besar otros labios-

-James, vas a casarte con ella-

-¡por favor Remus!, deja a la cabeza hueca fuera de esta conversación o me inclinaré por apoyar la locura de James-

-¡cállate Sirius!- contesto el castaño –James, ¿has pensado en su familia si hacemos eso?-

-Los padres de Lily ya murieron Remus y Petunia ni siquiera fue al entierro, a ella no le importa- el castaño frotó su frente con una de sus manos meditando lo que su amigo le solicitaba.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo James?-

-hagamos un trato, si al abrir la tumba descubrimos que ustedes tenían razón, en ese momento dejo el cuerpo de Aurores y la orden-

-¡Estás loco Cornamenta!- dijo el ojigris a su lado. James sacó la placa que tenia prensada en su cinturón, su pistola y la dejó frente a su jefe.

-Te irás de vacaciones James- dijo serio el castaño –Hablaré con Dumbledore mañana para autorizar la exhumación del cuerpo de Lily y tramitar tus vacaciones-

-¡Gracias Remus!- se puso de pié alegre y se disponía a salir cuando Remus le llamó nuevamente.

-James- el aludido regreso al escritorio –toma tus cosas, aun no hemos descubierto nada- le regreso la placa y el arma –Sirius, acompáñalo a la enfermería y cuando tenga firmada la orden, iremos al cementerio- el ojigris asintió y salió con su amigo.

* * *

La joven pelirroja se dirigía a su oficina como cada mañana desde el primer día que había entrado al cuerpo de Aurores, casi tenía tres años en el lugar y ahora era más feliz que nunca.

Jamás pensó que alguna vez ella terminaría como la novia oficial del rompecorazones más grande del cuartel, todavía recordaba el cambio que había dado casi año y medio atrás, cuando por arte de magia comenzó a rechazar a cada mujer que se le ponía enfrente y buscaba más su compañía hasta que ella por fin accedió a salir con él.

Obviamente la noticia de James Potter, el soltero codiciado que había sido atrapado por Lily y que ya no era disponible, voló como pólvora en la oficina y la pelirroja fue objeto de múltiples ataques por parte del cuerpo femenino de la estación de policía, pero como buena Auror, pudo defenderse de todas y de cada una de las mujeres despechadas.

Al llegar a su escritorio una rosa le esperaba con una nota de su novio deseándole un buen día. La colocó en un pequeño florero destinado para cada flor que él enviaba. Llevaban saliendo casi seis meses y la relación iba viento en popa. James había pedido a la pelirroja que se fuera a vivir con él, que ya no podía estar sin ella. Aun no había respondido a la petición, era un gran paso y debía pensar cuidadosamente su respuesta.

Revisaba los últimos informes para la misión que tendrían el día siguiente, había puesto su total atención a ese caso, habían pasado meses en la investigación de esos contrabandistas, ella no quería dejar al descubierto ninguna cosa y que se le escapara ningún punto importante.

-Hola Linda- saludo suavemente un joven de cabello alborotado negro y ojos cafés desde el hueco de la entrada de su cubículo. -¿puedo o estas muy ocupada?- ella sonrió al verlo, era tan cariñoso que no podía negarle nada a esa carita.

-pasa- dijo cerrando la carpeta y poniéndola a un lado, mientras su novio rodeaba la mesa y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó observando la carpeta que la joven había hecho a un lado.

-reviso los detalles de la incursión de mañana, no quiero que se me quede nada-

-Linda…- dijo suspirando con paciencia –tienes todo listo desde hace días, ya todos los muchachos saben cual es su posición y nos has hecho releer el plan cientos de veces- ella encogió el ceño mirando a su novio.

-no podemos confiarnos James, eso sería nuestro mayor error y podríamos…- el interrumpió las explicaciones de la joven colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-si cariño, tienes razón- ella apartó de un manotazo su mano.

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le respondió molesta.

-no te enojes, ya dije que tienes razón- le tomó una de sus manos y la beso – ¿quieres que almorcemos?-

-no puedo, convoqué a Remus y Peter para coordinar detalles- el ojimel rodó sus ojos y asintió.

-bien, pero llegarás a cenar a mi casa ¿verdad?- ella asintió y él salió.

Se llevaban bien, pero como siempre habían pequeñas discusiones por el perfeccionismo que poseía la pelirroja en todo lo que hacía, James era más relajado en esos asuntos, pero no por eso era mal elemento dentro de los Aurores.

Lily continuaba revisando todo el proceso del plan del día siguiente, Remus y Peter fueron muy pacientes al reunirse con la pelirroja que insistía en que sus compañeros no olvidaran nada de lo planeado.

Había llegado la tarde y la pelirroja ahora revisaba el equipo, James ya se había ido hacia su casa, Remus la encontró mientras hacía el inventario del equipo de asalto.

-Lily, todo está listo ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?- dijo el castaño apoyado en el marco de la puerta del arsenal donde hacía el inventario del día siguiente. Ella le sonrió y continuó.

-no me sentiría cómoda si algo faltara mañana- Remus pacientemente se acercó a ella y le quitó la libreta y pluma con la que marcaba. –Remus, no estoy jugando, devuélveme eso-

-ni yo Lily, yo termino de hacer esto. Ve a casa, James te espera- ella encogió el seño -¿confías en mi?- ella sonrió y asintió, en la persona que más confiaba después de James era en él, su mejor amigo.

-esta bien, lo sorprenderé llegando temprano- abrazó a su amigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar. Manejó despacio hacia donde estaba ubicada la casa de su novio, recién había comprado esa casa diciendo que necesitaban más espacio para vivir juntos.

Parqueo el auto, salió despacio tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, ella era muy sigilosa, por algo era una de las mejores del equipo de Aurores, llegó a la puerta y cuando estuvo apunto de tocar recordó la llave que James siempre tenía la costumbre de esconder en el dintel de la puerta.

Se puso en puntillas y la alcanzó sin dificultad, la colocó en la cerradura y la hizo girar suavemente, abrió la puerta despacio asomando primero su cabeza, pero lo que vio la dejó helada. Frente al sillón de la sala estaba una rubia que reconoció al instante, una de las antiguas amiguitas de James, vestía un baby doll blanco, en ese instante, James entraba a la sala vestido solo con su jeans, su dorso desnudo y tomando una cerveza, la pelirroja entro a la casa sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, en ese instante la rubia y el ojimiel miraron en dirección a Lily. James tiró todo el contenido de liquido que tenía en la boca, al verse sorprendido.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo la pelirroja con furia, salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta, le puso doble seguro y lanzó la llave en el patio, corrió hacia su auto y a toda velocidad huyó del lugar, no podía negar lo que sus ojos habían comprobado y que ella ingenuamente pensó haber cambiado en James. Siempre el había sido así ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él cambiaria? Toda una vida de ser promiscuo y en seis meses ¿el cambiaría todo? ¡Jamás! Como pudo ser tan tonta…

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, ya había amanecido. Los rayos del sol le golpearon en los ojos, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La tomó con una de sus manos antes de que legara a su quijada. Las ultimas horas habían sido una pesadilla, se tranquilizó. Con sus manos arrugó con fuerza las sabanas y se juró así misma que sería la última vez que derramaría una lágrima por James Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, se que quieren matarme después de tantos meses de ausencia, créanme que les entiendo, pero en verdad tengo una buena explicación… primero contarles que Dios me bendijo y quede embarazada en el mes de septiembre… no se si ya se los había contado… este 22 de mayo mi bb nació muy sanito después de meses de estarlo esperando y a pesar de muchas dificultades que llegaron con este nuevo año pero que ahora ya todo empieza a aclarar.**_

_**Bueno sin más les dejo el nuevo capitulo, trataré de actualizar pronto el siguiente que ya esta comenzado.**_

La mañana había sorprendido a James con una buena noticia, Remus había hablado con Albus y conseguido el permiso para desenterrar la caja de la pelirroja. El castaño había pedido que también Sirius le acompañara ya que temía la reacción del pelinegro cuando descubrieran el cuerpo.

Los tres jóvenes observaban impacientes mientras los trabajadores del cementerio trabajaban removiendo la tierra para sacar la caja fúnebre. James pensaba en todo lo vivido junto a ella, sus momentos como aurores, ella era la mejor francotiradora del equipo, suspiraba constantemente tratando de serenarse, ese fatídico día quedaría siempre en su mente…

Había pasado toda la noche buscando a la pelirroja, le llamó a Alice pensando que estaría con su amiga, pero no la había encontrado en su casa. Llegó desvelado y tarde a la estación de policía, estaba desanimado cuando un reflejo rojo llego a su vista causado por el sol de la mañana ella vestía su traje de asalto negro y las armas en su cuerpo lista para abordar la camioneta que llevaría a los equipos para la misión de ese día.

-¡Lily!- corrió hacía la camioneta donde ella estaba, al oír su nombre la pelirroja giró su rostro, pero al ver quien la llamaba, le lanzó una mirada de odio que le provocó un poco de miedo, pero debía hablar con ella -¡Déjame explicarte, dame unos minutos…!-

-¡Ve a tu puesto Potter!- le dijo fríamente, dándole una orden. Remus, que estaba dentro de la camioneta junto a Peter miraban a cada uno de los novios, sorprendidos de la reacción de ella hacia su amigo.

-necesito que me escuches primero…-

-sino te vas ahora mismo con tu grupo… quedas fuera de la misión. ¡Vete!- ella entró a la camioneta ignorando al pelinegro que frustrado cerró de golpe la puerta del auto, mientras Sirius esperaba a su amigo con el traje de asalto de James en la mano…

Remus pensaba que James había llegado a su límite, era imposible que la pelirroja estuviera viva, él había estado junto a Lily Evans cuando todo pasó; comenzó a recordar el momento en que el pelinegro cerraba con fuerza la puerta de la camioneta, miró con atención a la pelirroja que inclinó su rostro donde quería ocultar el esfuerzo enorme que hacía por no llorar.

El castaño se sentó junto a ella y le abrazó deslizando su mano constantemente en su brazo para que se tranquilizara. Ella después de unos momentos levantó su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado, le miró y le sonrió agradecida, sabía que después habría momento para hablar, pero en ese instante el trabajo era primordial. Tenían que estar concentrados, principalmente ellos tres, "los topos de infiltración", eran los más sigilosos del equipo, así que esa era su misión.

El auto se detuvo tras unos árboles frondosos y donde rápidamente bajaron y comenzaron a internarse entre la maleza hasta llegar a la bodega clandestina que habían rastreado e investigado por meses.

Se introdujeron cada uno según el plan que había hecho, Remus se colocó tras unos enormes tanques, mientras que Peter se colocaba cerca del extractor de aire, Lily era quien la llevaba más difícil, ya que tendría que escalar y buscar esconderse entre los grandes reflectores del lugar para tener mayor oportunidad de tiro.

Dentro de la bodega, había al menos veinte personas que trabajaban transportando algunas cajas, pero cada hombre se observaba fuertemente armado. Remus buscaba a sus compañeros. No veía a Lily y a Peter en sus puestos.

Escuchaba las órdenes de Frank, que era el otro líder de grupo que estaba tomando posición fuera de la bodega clandestina y pedía a los demás se reportaran. Lily como responsable del primer grupo respondió.

- Alfa, aun no tomo posición, el aérea está fuertemente vigilada- Remus miró hacia la zona frente a él, donde según los simulacros era el lugar donde la pelirroja debía estar. La miró escondida entre los bultos del lugar. El ojimiel esperaba que Peter se reportara antes que el, pero su voz nunca se escuchó.

- Beta ¿me escuchas?- habló el ojimiel preocupado buscando a su amigo y compañero. Pero algo llamó su atención, una sombra sigilosa se acercaba a la pelirroja – ¡Lily a tu derecha!- la voz del castaño surgió como un grito ahogado entre su garganta, la pelirroja se giró demasiado tarde y la bala fue a quema ropa en su pecho.

La bala alertó a los demás hombres dentro de la bodega y todos prepararon sus armas. Remus desde su posición observó al agresor de Lily que se acercaba a ella… su corazón calló a sus pies al descubrir a su compañero y amigo dando ordenes a los hombres de las bodegas avisándoles que había uno más de ellos dentro delatando la posición de Remus.

-¡Embosca, necesito refuerzos!- informó el castaño al grupo que tomaba posición afuera y que en ese momento irrumpieron en el lugar, Remus comenzó a disparar a sus agresores, pero quería acercarse a la pelirroja para saber su estado, pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar a ella, vio la mano blanca de su amiga elevarse con un arma y disparó dos veces hacia Peter. Cuando el traidor cayó, la mano de la pelirroja también dejó caer el arma.

Aprovechando el alboroto Remus se acercó a su amiga, Peter estaba inconsciente con el roce de la bala de Lily que había impactado en el rostro y la mano derecha atravesada con la otra bala de la joven. Se inclinó sobre su amiga intentando detener la sangre que salía del pecho de ella.

-¡Aguanta Lily, Vamos!- ella abrió un poco sus ojos llorosos, pero no podía articular palabra, el sonido de las balas alrededor de ellos era aturdidor, pero intentó no perder su concentración. El ojimiel le sacó el chaleco antibalas para tener mayor certeza de la herida, estaba justo a un lado del corazón.

El ojimiel también se quitó su chaleco para poder sacarse su camisa y hacer presión en la herida y detener la hemorragia. Liberó una de sus manos y presionó su comunicador -¡Oficial herido, necesito paramédicos AHORA!-

Vio a su alrededor como sus compañeros se hacían cargo de la situación y detenían a los hombres dentro de la bodega, Frank llegó a su lado en menos de un minuto para encontrarse con la escena. En el rostro del moreno el terror se reflejó.

-Peter… nos traicionó- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja, perdiendo la conciencia en ese momento.

-¡LILY Aguanta!- gritó nuevamente el castaño, sus manos empapadas de la sangre de la joven, necesitaban sacarla de ahí con urgencia. Se levantó con la pelirroja en sus brazos y corrió hacia fuera de la bodega donde el sonido de las alarmas de las ambulancias sonaba.

Frank revisó al traidor y se dio cuenta que solo estaba inconsciente debido a sus heridas, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia afuera siguiendo a Remus.

Los médicos tomaron a la pelirroja de los brazos del castaño, mientras Frank entregaba a Peter a otros e informaba del arresto del hombre por traición. Cuando Remus terminaba de poner en los brazos del medico a la pelirroja, James, seguido de Sirius salieron de la bodega, los ojos del moreno se llenaron de terror y corrió hacia él en el momento que la puerta de la ambulancia se cerraba y salía a toda prisa…

Para Sirius, el día que se sintió completamente inútil fue cuando la pelirroja fue herida en el asalto a la bodega. Habían caído en una trampa; hacía meses que se hablaba de un posible espía entre las líneas de los aurores y en una de las misiones en las que sorprenderían a un equipo de traficantes, sucedió.

Pero jamás imaginaron que la bala que asesinó a Lily Evans saldría de su compañero. Las horas en las que esperaban que los médicos informaran sobre el estado de la pelirroja fueron lentos y angustiantes, James estaba destrozado sentado en una silla sin hablar, Sirius y Remus estaban cada uno a un lado del joven. Alice lloraba en otra silla acompañada por su novio quien trataba de consolarla.

Los médicos informaron que el pronóstico de la pelirroja era reservado y que no podían hacer más que esperar… unas horas después anunciaban la muerte de la joven. Se tuvo que montar una guardia frente al cuarto de Peter mientras estuvo en el hospital, ya que James juró asesinarlo.

Sirius y Remus no sabían que hacer con James, casi tuvieron que encerrarlo para evitar que matara a Peter; después que el traidor fuera sentenciado, encarcelado y unos meses después apareció muerto en su celda sin aclararse el caso. Llegó la depresión de James, alejado de todo y de todos, sus dos inseparables amigos le hacían compañía de vez en cuando, pero el se refugiaba en el Whisky de fuego como antídoto a su dolor, tomaba y dormía…

Parecía que esos cinco largos años habían quedado borrados como una pesadilla, James casi no recordaba nada de su letargo cuando Lily se había ido, comenzó a recuperarse un año después, poco a poco fue regresando la alegría en su rostro, pero sus ojos aun estaban apagados, salía con sus amigos, pero estaba ausente el antiguo James.

Amanda llegó a su vida en una noche de borrachera y jamás se volvió a ir, el tiempo con ella se había hecho costumbre, a pesar que el no le hiciera el mayor caso, ella parecía estar bien así. Talvez Sirius tenía razón y era "una cabeza hueca" como solía llamarla, ellos ya vivían juntos y ella le había pedido que se casaran, aceptó, ¿Qué más daba? Lily ya no estaba, de todas maneras su vida era vacía… pero ahora una esperanza… se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a eso, sabía que no era una alucinación, ella estaba viva, miró sus ojos verdes jade, el hermoso color rojo de su cabello y labios, su hermosa piel blanca…

Los dos hombres introdujeron las cuerdas bajo la caja y uno más arriba la alzaba poco a poco para darle espacio a sus compañeros salir del agujero.

Los tres amigos miraron la caja que años atrás era color café rojizo, Remus y Sirius quisieron detener a James junto a ellos, pero el se soltó, quería estar enfrente, ver con sus propios ojos los huesos de su pelirroja… sus amigos se acercaron a él, uno de los hombres levantó la tapa, las reacciones de los tres hombres fueron diversas… Remus abrió sus ojos de manera asombrada, James dio un grito y comenzó a llorar arrodillándose frente a la caja y Sirius estaba en Shock…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
